


Take Care Of Me

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, attempt at fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy got hit with something in the tech department, which makes him very out of it and very loopy. Now Harry has to watch him and hopefully can contain himself.





	Take Care Of Me

Harry felt his eyebrow twitched as he stood in the exam room with Merlin, they were currently staring at Eggsy who had the biggest smile on his face and was very doped up. Eggsy’s head followed the hand of the doctor that was moving around “Galahad. Keep your head still please” Eggsy laughed and stated “ha, okay” and stopped before he began to do it again before he tipped over as the hand he was following leaned to the left too far, he started laughing against the bed and mumbled “I fell”

“Merlin, how did this happen again?” Harry asked as he glanced over at the tech wizard who was trying not to laugh, he coughed before stating “We covascated some weapons from Lancelot’s last mission and while we were trying to disarm them, they went off and hit Galahad” he stated as he watched the agent sit back up before going through the same thing again before being asked to get off the table and stand “But to be fair it is Galahad’s fault he got hit. He wasn’t behind the protective wall as he should have been” Merlin covered his mouth and turned away as his shoulder shook in laughter, Eggsy had tried getting off the table and just fell face first onto the ground. Eggsy started laughing with his butt in the air and stated “whoop”

Harry sighed and looked at Merlin who was still trying to get his laughter under control “What are we going to do with him? He can’t go home and clearly can’t be u supervised” Merlin coughed and turned to Harry “W-which is why he’s going home with ya” “Pardon?” Harry arched an eyebrow as Eggsy sat up on the floor and rubbed his face, he waved at the doctor “Ya heard me. He is yer successor after all” Harry sighed and looked at Eggsy who was finally standing up but swayed “Fine, I’ll take him home. Galahad, we’re leaving” Eggsy looked over and smiled “M’kay” he stated and looked at his feet, he lifted a foot up and went to take a step but fell face first again, Eggsy’s laugh was muffled against the floor but this time the doctor join Merlin in laughing. Oh this was going to be a long night.

It took Harry four times longer than normal to get back home, mostly- no all because of Eggsy. The boy was a mess! He could barely walk and couldn’t stop laughing, finally they decided to wheel him out in a wheelchair which Eggsy wandered off in the second Harry looked away; so Harry had to find him and keep a closer eye on him. But that was just the beginnings of his troubles.

Harry watched Eggsy as he stared out the window, Eggsy hummed lowly as he played with the automatic window. He chuckled to himself before it stopped, Eggsy gasped and stated “I broke it” Harry sighed “No Eggsy. I turned it off” Eggsy looked over at him and stated “You broke it?” Harry took in the young man’s blown pupils and wide grin, he was still under the effect of whatever hit him and they didn’t know when it was going to clear “No I turned it off” Eggsy blinked owlish at him and scooted closer “M’ telling Arthur” with a wide grin, Harry sighed again and figured he was going to be sighing a lot “Eggsy, I am Arthur” Eggsy just laughed and took Harry’s face in his hands; Harry stiffened as Eggsy leaned in until they were inches apart before Eggsy stated “Oh yeah”

Before the stopped and Eggsy turned to get out of the car but ended up running into the door, Eggsy chuckled and mumbled “Whoop” he looked back at Harry and stated “I can’t get out” Harry rubbed his face before he got out and walked around the cab, he opened the door and helped Eggsy out before helping him inside “Eggsy are you hungry?” He asked as he helped him to the living room after removing their shoes, Eggsy chuckled and stated “I like your house ‘Arry” Harry sat him at the couch and backed up before he headed to the kitchen and got some biscuits before he came back; he found Eggsy in the same spot but looking around, he smiled when he saw Harry, he chuckled and stated “Hi”

Harry shook his head and sat down next to him and held a biscuit out for him “Can you eat this?” Eggsy looked at his hand and squinted before he reached out and it took him three tries to grab it, Eggsy chuckled when he missed his mouth before he slowly ate. He looked over at Harry and smiled before he mumbled with a mouthful “it’s good” Harry sighed yet again before he stated “Don’t talk with your mouth full please” Eggsy smirked and opened his mouth and showing him the food before he chuckled and swallowed. Harry pushed all the dirty thoughts out of his head as he watched Eggsy eat three more before his glasses rang. “Merlin, good news I hope?” Eggsy looked around confused before he slipped off the couch and started laughing again.

“Of shorts. we still don’t know what it is but it’s harmless and will be out of his system by tomorrow; but he needs to get out of his suit and showered, there’s residue left on him” Harry watched Eggsy while he listened to Merlin, Eggsy stood up and swayed before he fell back into the couch with a plop; Harry sighed and disconnected the call before he stood up “Eggsy, come on. You need to shower” he helped Eggsy up as Eggsy laughed and stated “Rub-a-dub-dub” he stumbled and leaned into Harry and looked up at him, he smiled widely and stated “You smell nice”

Harry shook his head and helped him up the stairs with his hands in his hips, before directing him to the large bathroom. “Undress please” he stated as he started the water and added some salts, he turned to see Eggsy frowning as he stood without his jacket on but couldn’t seem to get his shirt. Oh dear, Eggsy was really pushing Harry’s control. Harry walked over and helped him undress, Eggsy tilted his head to the left and watched Harry as he undressed Eggsy; Harry tried keeping his thoughts safe, repeating over and over that he was just helping, Eggsy was still twenty years his junior even if he was twenty-one, he couldn’t help his eyes run over the smooth and hairless skin of his chest. He undid the cuffs and helped him out of the shirt before he threw it in the hamper with the jacket.

Harry then knelt down and started to undo his belt, he jumped when he felt Eggsy hands run through his hair, messing it from it’s perfect perch; he looked up to see Eggsy with the same damn smiled it hasn’t dropped once. “Soft” Harry when back to undoing his jeans before he slid them down his perfect legs, Eggsy braced himself on Harry’s shoulders as he lifted his legs to get out of his pants, he giggled as his feet got stuck “Hold on” Harry mumbled and slid off his socks before he swallowed and reached up and pulled off Eggsy’s boxer briefs, Harry stood up and helped Eggsy in the tub. Harry gathered the clothes and threw them in the hamper before he washed his hands in the sink, he glanced at Eggsy and saw he was just sitting in the tub staring.

Harry removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before he knelt beside the bed “Eggsy, are you alright?” Eggsy looked at Harry and smiled “Hi ‘Arry” “Hi my darling boy. Do you need help washing?” Eggsy blinked at him a few times before he looked down at the water and lifted his hands; he looked back at Harry and stated “Hi ‘Arry” Harry shook his head and grabbed his loofah and soap before he added some and gently took his right arm and started to clean it, Eggsy looked from his face to his hands as his arm got cleaned. He hummed lowly as Harry cleaned him, Harry ended up putting the loofah down and ran his hand over his skin; this would be the only time he could touch him.

“Psst, ‘Arry” Eggsy whispered after Harry rinsed him off, Harry looked up as he started to get up from the floor and had only a second to think before wet arms came up around his neck and he was pulled down into the warm bath water. Eggsy laughed as Harry sat in his, thankfully large bathtub, soaking wet glaring at Eggsy. “Hi” he smiled before Eggsy lifted his hands up and ran them through Harry’s hair “Look what you did. I’m soaked” Eggsy hummed before Harry shook his head “Let finish with your hair” he stated before he quickly got to work. He focused on shampooing his hair, that he jumped again when Eggsy touched his wet, see through shirt. Harry cursed himself that he let his guard down, he looked down at the same time Eggsy leaned up and pressed their lips together.

Harry froze before he pulled back, Eggsy chuckled and stated “I love you Harry” Harry blinked before he got up and helped Eggsy out before he wrapped a towel around his body and unplugged the tub before he dried Eggsy off and wrapped his own red robe around him and guided him to the guest bedroom. He made Eggsy lay down “Sleep wif me?” He asked as he grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry smiled at him and stayed “I have to change since you soaked me” Eggsy giggled and nodded before he rolled over and nuzzled the pillow. Harry quickly walked out and changed into his pajamas, he sat heavily on his bed and wondered what to think of that kiss, clearly he was still under whatever effect that weapon had on him.

He got up after a good five minutes and headed to the guest bedroom and paused as he found Eggsy completely out, his chest falling evenly. Harry smiled and leaned against the doorframe, watching Eggsy for a few moments before he left and went back to his own bed. When Harry woke up in the morning, it was to the smell of breakfast, he stretched before he got up and slipped his house slippers on and headed downstairs. He paused when he saw Eggsy in his kitchen cooking; the young man hummed as he cooked, still in the robe. Eggsy turned and jumped “Fuckin’ Christ! Scare tha’ shit out o’ me ‘Arry” He stated as he held his hand over his chest and had the spatula out like a weapon.

Harry arched an eyebrow and leaned against the frame “How are you feeling?” Harry asked before he noticed Eggsy’s face redden before he turned back to the stove “Better. I was really out of it yesterday. Everything was kinda fuzzy. Thank you for everything you did” he mumbled as he played the food and held out a plate. Harry took it before he moved to the table, Eggsy followed with his own plate and tea. He sat beside Harry and they ate in silence, while Eggsy fought with himself; he finally decided to say something when they were washing dishes “Say ‘Arry” “hm?” The older man questions as he took the dish and dried it off before putting it away “um, about last night. I’m sorry about kissing you, I wasn’t in me right state of mind. Can we just forget it happened?”

Harry glanced at him and stated “Are we going to forget that you also said you loved me?” Eggsy jumped and turned to him, Harry sat the towel down and cupped his cheek before he stepped closer. Eggsy looked up at Harry in shock, Harry looked so different and a lot hotter without his glasses on, Eggsy closed his eyes when Harry kissed him. He stepped closer to Harry before breaking the kiss and Harry mumbled “Leave the dishes” before he pulled back and took his hand. Leading him back upstairs, Eggsy followed with the same smile from last night on.


End file.
